herofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Anti-Evil Priestess
SPOILER: No, it's not a Twist Of Fate mix... thank you... Anti Evil Priestess (better known as the Mirrored Evil Priestess) is the secondary protagonist/deuteragonist. They are also the polar opposite of the Evil Priestess; 6 of them are fully good and not just reluctant but also unable to kill everyone unless they face the not-so-mirrored counterpart. Unlike their originally normal monstrous counterpart who are totally and completely evil, they are the holiest of the beings Illaria encountered them; they feel a lot of suffering and kindness. Many people from mirrored realm treat them badly or abuse them as martyrs until Illaria stopped them. After the ultimate deafeat of their evil counterpart, they also fade away with a pure smile, forgotten. Personality They are the alternate version of The Evil Priestess Sisters, you call them good, benelovent doppelgangers in mirrored realm. Appart from completely and totally lacking of corrupting qualities, unlike their totally evil counterpart; they are the totally inverse version of themselves in mirrored realm and parallel universe, they show a lot of compassion, empathy, remorse and sorrow. They live in hardships (that is because many people began mocking and treating them) until Illaria comes from normal dimension. After defeat, they fade away and let Illaria see religious figures on how the mankind is saved. Anti-Evil Priestess Sisters warn Illaria and company that apocalypse will come. They have inability to fight or attack or kill; they have tendency to be passive and pacifiy others. Comparisons/Similarities/Differences to original, evil one in the normal realm Anti-evil Priestess Sisters are the total and complete opposite of Evil Priestess Sisters * Unlike their evil couterparts who are Complete Monsters without remorse who are delusional and comedic, these ones are Pure of Heart with tragic remorse and inability to fight but use powers to do good. This is because the original Evil Priestess sisters "gave" birth to ones. * Both have their variations **Anti-Evil Priestess Sisters were born in diffent years. The same as Evil Priestess Sisters. **Evil Priestess Sisters were born in different years, with being stillborn, one with microcephaly, one with progeria, one with anencephaly; they grew up in village of Himalayas. People were shocked and tried to kill these; they began massacring the citizens to gain power. In alternate mirroed realm, the inverse ones were the same ones born, without birth defects. Many villagers abandoned them. Their parents banished them but they began killing them instead. *Both have their variations **Anti-Evil Priestess Sisters were having powers from the spiritual plane; theirs were depowered until Illaria came onto them **Evil Priestess Sisters fully mastered their powers, even in godhood, to massacre certain life spirits/beings. Their powers came from physical plane. *Both known making of friends and enemies but. **Anti-Evil Priestess Sisters are abused/mistreated by people in mirror realm until Illaria comes to rescue them and go to normal, physical realm to attend and meet friends they do not know **Evil Priestess Sisters have no affection, compassion and empathy to their minions/allies/friends and treats them as slaves IF they brainwash or corrupt them.Both have their variations Powers They have powers, much different from their evil counterpart who does genocide; they are reluctant and unable to fight until final battle. They use psionic powers instead of arcane to do holy knowledge. * Spirit Of The Celestial Realm: although they are in mirrored dimension, they show compassion to the chosen one in the normal realm * Soul Search Psionic: They save the souls from evil and necromancy to gain awareness. * Dark Conversion: As the evil light from their evil one brightens as it tries to blind citizens, they use cosmic darkness to fend off. These have no detrimental effects from them. * Universal Symbol Of Eternity: Once their evil conterpart attains the final godhood, they merge Illaira, her sister and Mara into one truly ascended and transcendent being. * Spirit Link: They have one in common, they will link their light to religious figures in which they live in the deepest of their hardships they will meditate to see a vision of: Zoroaster, Jesus Christ, Gautama Buddha, Confucius, Krishna, * Martyr's decree: If their friend dies or is gravely injured, they will get aggressive against twisted monsters and purify it with darklight. * Cosmic seeds of Anathema: after sacrifice, they will fade to nothing and spew seeds which can replant and sow plants, even to the dangerous enviroments. * Immortality: They get imprisoned in jail after people called her a monster. A Light Of Redemption comes unto them. They live forever until they sacrifice themselves to defeat the evil. * True ascended and transcendent form: the heroes must enter the spirit realm to defeat a spirit being and infuse them. In physical world, the appearance consists of dove-swan-phoenix-peacock with magnificent feathers, angel wings and haloes. With this form, it is ready to fight and kill only with the most evil of all beings with remorseful and fair fight. help of Susanoomon, 108 stars of destiny, 7 super emeralds * Celestial Extinction: only in final form, they/it can eradicate the twistead creatures whom they attack it. It's very hard to pull off. * Regeneration Weaknesses They feel a lot of hardships... in the past, in mirrored dimension, the different Illaria (in evil clone), kicked the babies and thousands mocked upon them, imprisoning them. However, a light from the Celestial Realm protected them. As they grew up so mature, they refused to take earthly indulgences from other people; they condemned them, mocking them, beating them up, and they called them "monster.". They felt a lot of remorse and regret with depression alone until Illaria and her ancestors came from normal dimension. Similarities They have powers, much different from their evil counterpart who does genocide; they are reluctant and unable to fight until final battle. * Jesus Christ: Both were the messiah. Jesus was beaten up badly by Pontius' soldiers and succumbed to crucifixion and was raised to immortality for ascension while Anti Evil Priestess Sisters were badly abused by people and treated them as "monsters" and yet were left to die until Illaria sees them to be rescued. Also they sacrifice themselves as true ascended form as their evil original one made a blow to the chest, thus letting the latter die chaotically. * Harry Potter: Harry's parents made pure union of love. In the mirror realm, parents of Anti Evil Priestess Sisters were guillotined to death, their love and power strengthened exponentially, albeit very slowly over time over the years. Bonus, in despite of flaws as hardships, they made bond of sacred lineage of Illaria and her ancestors, includinge Hawke and his descendants. * Ichabod Crane: They share similarities. Quotes Similar Heroes Jesus Christ, God, Angels, Quasimodo, Mirror Drakath and 13 Lords Of Order. Trivia They refuse to eat something which is artificial. They eat only organic foods and something healthy what Illaria prepared for them. Category:Good Twin/Clone Category:Pure of Heart Category:Remorseful Heroes Category:Saved Soul Category:Died with Honor Category:Victims Category:Reluctant Heroes Category:Heroines Category:Photokinetic Heroes Category:Good Darkness Category:Deceased Heroes Category:Harshly Treated Victim Category:Damsel in Distress Category:Light Lord Category:Global Protection Category:Local Protection Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Universal Protection Category:Animal Kindness Category:Animal Lovers Category:Martyrs Category:The Messiah Category:Heroes with Evil Counterparts Category:Pacifists Category:Redeemed Heroes Category:Defenders Category:Comic Relief Category:Heroic Xenophobes Category:Imprisoned Heroes Category:Related to the Villain Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Former Slaves Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Suicidal Heroes Category:Healers Category:Heroes with Heightened Awareness Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Rescuers Category:Kind-Hearted Heroes Category:Counter-Terrorists Category:Life saver Category:Multiple Saver Category:Child Saver Category:Planet saver Category:World saver Category:Universe Saver Category:Bigger Good Category:Passively Empathetic Category:Compassionate Heroes Category:Optimists Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:Teams Category:Sister of a villain Category:Big Good Category:Ingenue Category:Feminists Category:Heroic Knight Of Cerberus Category:Knight Templar Category:Ghosts Category:Protectors Category:Bond Creators Category:Bond Protectors Category:Protective Heroes Category:Antagonist Heroes Category:False Antagonist Category:Falsely Accused Heroes